


When You Leave Me

by kiki3256



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, BAMF Merlin, F/F, F/M, Hurt Merlin, Jealous Merlin, M/M, Merlin Leaves, Modern Era, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon, Poor Arthur, sarcastic Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki3256/pseuds/kiki3256
Summary: Arthur Pendragon had everything he ever wanted in his life, money, a promising future, a girlfriend, friends, and his best friend. Merlin on the other hand had nothing, but his best friend, who was maybe also his longtime crush. (Modern au)





	1. Chapter 1 Take Me For Granted

Merlin was an easygoing person. He never fought or started fights, he always turned in his work on time, he always followed instructions, he never drew attention to him self, well all that was true until he saw Arthur Pendragon. 

"Merlin, are you paying attention to me!" Gwen snapped her fingers infront of Merlins face. He snapped back to reality, looking Gwen in the face. 

"Yah, of course I was listening!" 

"Oh yah, then what was I talking about," Gwen's face held a smug look as she knew Merlin had no idea what she as talking about.

"Uh the cute boy in your Sta-Statistics class?" 

"Nope more like my Literature class."

"I was clo-"

"No Merlin you weren't" She scowled him. "Anyway what are you so concentrated on that you can't listen to our weekly gossip?"

"What do you mean?" His cheeks when red.

"Oh so this is a girl thing then." Merlin's face turned an even brighter shade of red, which Gwen didn't even know what possible. 

'Actually a boy' Merlin thought.

"Ah so who's the lucky girl?" Gwen started bombarding him with questions when they where suddenly interrupted.

"I'm sorry," A blond man stood infront of their table, and that blond may or may not have been the same one Merlin had been staring at all this time. "I was wondering if I could get your number?"

"Of course Arthur, you can have my number anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here," Gwen pushed the number into Arthur's open palm. "Call me some time." He winked and turned back around walking out the cafe doors.

"Om my GOD!!" Her voice went up almost two octaves, or at least it seemed that way to Merlin. "That was Arthur from Lit, the boy I was talking about!!"

"Was it really, I didn't notice."  Of course he noticed, the way Gwen had held herself, never had she acted like that, especially not because of a boy. But here she was freaking out over a boy.

"Merlin don't be sarcastic with me!" She slapped his shoulder.

"All right woman, call down!" He rubbed his arm in over exaggerated pain. 

"Sorry, sorry, anyway," The smile had once again returned to her face. "Do you think he will text me?" She brought her hands up to her face, basically hugging her own cheeks.

"Oh course he will, and if he doesn't I'll beat him up for you." He smirked and held out his arms to show his non-existant muscles.

"Wow nice twigs Merlin, now lets come back to reality." Merlins smirk dropped. "I mean you beat him, Mr. Tall, Blond, and Handsome! vs. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Wimpy. I can see it now the fight of the century!" Gwen threw her arms in the air. "Anyway Merlin," She looked down at her watch. "It's almost three, shoot sorry I got class." She stood up in a hurry grabbing her book bag. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Gwen." One thing was for sure, Arthur really was Mr. Tall, Blond, and Handsome. So why would he ever want a guy like Merlin, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Wimpy.

 

 


	3. Seven Years Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans and bad luck.

Four years, four long years since that fate-full day when Merlin first meet Arthur. They where 18 at the time, now at 22 they had graduated collage. Arthur with a degree in Business and a million dollar company in his hands. Gwen on the other hand had graduated with a degree in engineering, her love for forging and creating never fading. And lastly Merlin with a degree in Literature, working a job at a small bookstore, and currently writing his own book. Life hadn't changed very much for the trio over the years, or at least two of them thought so. 

* * *

 

"MERLIN!" Arthur had somehow become more angelic over the years, even when his tone was murderous. 

"Yes Arthur what is it?" Merlin had run into the room panting. Obviously he had been running, making sure all the preparations where in check for the wedding.

"Well," He pointed to his suit that lay on his broad figure. His suit hugging all the right areas, tight around the waste, chest, and calfs, while still loose on the rest. His hair cut and swept back, because that was how Gwen liked it. But Arthur always did look better with his messy hair.

"You look great Arthur!" He didn't even have to fake his happiness with his wardrobe choice. He would be lying if he said it look bad.

"Good, now where is Gweni-"

"Nope, you know it's bad luck to look at the bride before the reception!" He flung his arms forward, stopping Arthur in his tracks.

"Merlin you know that's a bunch of bull!!" He pushed past Merlin heading for the door.

"No Arthur it's not, you of all people should know that fate is a bit-" But is was too late because Arthur had already found his wife to be.

"Gweni-"  
"Arthur-"

"God Damn it-" Morgana who was behind Gwen had grabbed her arm and turned her around back into the direction of her room, while Merlin did the same pulling Arthur back to his room.

"You clotpole, can't you listen once in your life! You probable set some damn curse off now!"  
"Oh yah what! Bad luck for a year! Come on Merlin grow up, no one believes in those anymore."  
"You'll see Arthur! Bad luck for a year, try seven!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated, sorry for taking so long. I haven't had time to update so here you go. I'll probably start updating every few days, so yah. Thank you to everyone who reads this, comments, Kudos, and bookmarks!   
> Kiki3256 signing off.


	4. Leaving the Past for the Future

Italics are are Merlins thoughts

* * *

 

**Here comes his bride**

**All thin and bright**

**Dressed in white**

**To take his soul down**

**Tonight**

"Do you take Arthur Pendragon to be you lawfully wedded husband-"

"Yes."  
_Yes_

 _"_ You may now kiss the bride." They kissed, passionate yet short. 

"Congrats you two!"

"The perfect couple!"

"I always knew they where perfect for each other!"

* * *

 _Thats right, they are perfect. The perfect couple with their perfect friends,_ _successful, high class, life. They don't need me. I'm useless. Why do they even want me around. DO they even want me around?_

"Merlin I see you sneaking out, where do you think your going mister?" Morgana stood behind him glass in hand and obviously not drunk yet.

"Oh Morgana, I just need to leave, got you know-"  
"You mean an early flight tomorrow morning."

"How did you?"

"Merlin you really aren't hard to read, you know that." She turned around and waved her hand signaled for him to go.

"Thank you Morgana."  _I'm sorry I just can't stay here anymore. Gwen and Arthur, I'm sorry I'm a disappointment even as a best friend._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I did update, I'm proud of myself! I usually forget, opps. Anyway I hopped you guys enjoyed this chapter, after this I will be trying to make slightly larger chapters. I would now but I don't have time, so overtime they will get longer! Thank you to everyone who commented/comments, Kudos, bookmarks, and reads this.  
> Signing off,  
> Kiki3256.


	5. The Home of the Free and the Land of the Brave

_Italics are texts_

* * *

 

"Welcome to San Diego California. We hopped you enjoyed your flight from London, England to San Diego, United States. Please enjoy your time; we hope to see you soon." The flight attendant spoke over the speaker. Merlin's plane had just landed in his new, permanent home, America. The land of the Free and the home of the Brave. 

"Enjoy your stay sir." Merlin walked past another flight attendant.

"Thank you." He dragged his single carry on off the plane, walking towards the exit. He had only brought the bare minimal with him, just assuming he would buy the rest. As he walked out he felt a buzz in his pocket.

_Hey Merlin this is Amir, I'm at the airport to pick you up. I'm under the terminal 2 sign_

_Ok i'll be there in a sec_

He had totally forgotten about Amir. He rented an apartment from him for the next few months until he could find another place, or unless he decided to stay. The man had been very kind offering him a ride to the apartment and asking if he needing anything specific, leaving a list of different places to go for different items. He had also recommended getting a bus pas or ubering for travel as they would be the cheapest methods as apparently there where too many freeways to bike everywhere.

"Hey I'm Amir." He held his hand out, his build was similar to Arthur, wide shoulders, strong muscles, yet he was shorter, only around 5'8. He looked around 27 or 28.

"Merlin." They shook hands, as Amir took the suit case from his hands putting it in the trunk and entering the car from the left side. He had forgotten people drive backwards here.

"So Merlin where are you from?" Amir had started with small talk, like most others when meeting someone for the first time. 

"London, well originally from Whales."  
"Thats really cool! My cousin actually loves accents. She's obsessed with english shows and accents."  
"Really, what shows?"  
"Doctor Who and Sherlock." This cousin was into the same shows as himself.

"I love those shows as well."  
"Really, well you will be meeting her today. She is currently at the apartment."

"Well I'm interested in meeting her."

"Ya she will be extremely happy." He was smiling, obviously thinking about this cousins reaction. "Anyway have you found a job yet?"

"No I haven't found anything yet."

"Well if you need help I can help, my friend works at a cafe who are looking for more help." 

"Yah maybe, if I can't find anything else. Thank you; anyway we are here." He pulled up into a drive way. Getting out of the car Amir opened the truck while Merlin grabbed his bag. Merlin followed Amir up the stairs to the seconds floor.

"Your number is 1111." He pulled the keys out of this pocket and put it in the door. They entered the apartment.

"Welome to America Merlin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Yah! I almost forgot to update today. I was just like lets check ao3, then remembered, I HAVE TO UPDATE! Also thank every one who reads, comments, Kudos, and bookmarks! Omg this story has over 700 views thanks to you guys! I'm so happy, thank you all so much! Also I wanted to know if anyone had any ideas for following chapters, if you wanted me to add in anything that could change it up a bit, because I don't plan on bringing Merlin strait back to London. I want him to experience America a little, maybe even give him a boyfriend! So I would love recommendations! Also for those who noticed, the chapter is longer, and I only plan on making them longer. ;) So again thx everyone so much!  
> Signing off,  
> Kiki3256


	6. Only took .8 seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell in about .8 seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, first of all I'm supper sorry for not updating, I was out of the country without my laptop! I'M SO SORRY! On a better note we hit over 1,000 hits!!!! PARTY TIME!!!! But seriously thank you guys this is the most amount of views any of my works have ever gotten, on any website! I super happy about this so ya! THANK YOU!! I plan on a few more updates sometime soon to make up for the past two weeks. So look forward to that! Anyway on to the story!

It had been three years, three years since Merlin had moved to America. Three years since he had meet Amir and his little cousin. Three years he had owned Amirs apartment. Two years since he had gotten his first book published. Two years since he had meet Jack. Two years since Jack had asked him to be his boyfriend. One year since his second book was published. Six months since he had become famous for his work. Two months since they had started creating the movies for the series. He was now a world renown author, with a net work of 30 million, and an amazing, loving boyfriend with him. He had ultimately become friends with Amir and his cousin, who had at the time only been 15. Her name was Kiana, and she and Amir had shown him all the city of San Diego had to offer. He now considered Kiana a little sister, who he would do anything for. Amir was his best friend along with a few other. These past years had been hard but amazing! Little did he know his world would start crashing down on him in about .8 seconds.

"MERLIN!" Amir had called him. Amir had asked to meet him at the shop, the same coffee shop they had been going to for years; though Merlin was really for of a tea person. 

"Whats up Amir?" His face held concern for his friend who had obviously looked like he had been crying. 

"Its Kiana."

"What about Kiana!?" His voice held was loud, pratically screaming as he resoponded back.

"She--she--she,"

"She what!"  
  
"She's gone!" Amir had cried out!  
  
"WHAT, WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" This time Merlin had yelled. The hole cafe looked at him.

"She was sitting on the edge of the window at her school and you know how its super high up on a cliff, and one of the girls had come up behind her, pushing her off."

"WHO DID THAT!! I WANT THE NAME, NOW!" Merlin was pissed. He new Kiana wasn't the most popular girl in school. In all she was considered a geek who got all the grades, so like himself in school, she was bullied. But now they had gone too far.

"They school wont tell."

"I can't believe it." The realization finally downed on him. She was dead. "NO you lying, she can't have fallen out! This is probably just a prank you are pulling on me! She is probably in on it too!" 

"No Merlin she's DEAD! YOU THINK I WOULD JOKE ABOUT THIS!" Amir had yelled the ending. He was hurting worse then Merlin, considering Kiana had been his almost sister. Moving to the US at a young age and living with his Aunt, Kiana was two at the time. They where basically brother and sister.

"But she can't, she just can't!!" Merlin this time ran out of the cafe, completely leaving Amir there. Heading for his apartment he shared with Jack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm ending it here. Sorry its not very long. I currently really busy cause my finals are coming up so the chapters will be shorter but more often. So sorry guys, I'll probably come out with the next chapter tomorrow or the next day. Also guys I was thinking about writing a story for Kiana, about her life. It would be more of a depressing story, so if any of your guys want to see that, just comment. Also I was going to add a back story for her in this story, so maybe you guys can be a little closer to her. Thank you for everyone who reads, comment, Kudos, and bookmarks.  
> Signing off,  
> Kiki3256


	7. On Hiatus

Sorry guys I'm putting this story on hold until I finish my finals. I've been working on a long chapter so once May is over I'll be able to start again. Sorry guys, I just don't have enough time to both. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, I promise I will be back.


	8. Comeback Home Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you though Merlin's life couldn't get any worse then you guessed wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys I'm so sorry! A bunch of stuff happened and I kinda had to leave for a few months, but I'm back. I just hope you guys can forgive me! Anyway enjoy this chapter.

"Tell me Jack, did you think before you acted?!"

"I'm sorry?"

Merlin was currently standing over a naked Jack and his fling for the night.

"Your're SORRY! Your're FUCKING SORRY!" Merlin sobbed. It had been a damn long day, and he just wanted to come home to his boyfriend who he could cuddle with and cry with over Kiana's death. BUT NO, destiny was a fucking clotpole and had to mess with his happiness again.

"You know what Merlin! I tried, I tried to be with you! But your're too damn boring and too damn ugly! I don't even know why I bothered asking you out it the first place!" Jack had stood up from his place on the be, with a blanket around his waist.

"If thats how you really feel then this damn relationship is OVER!"

"Fine." Jack got up and started clothing himself and his fling.

"Fine." Merlin turned to leave the room when to turned back to say one last thing. "Oh and get the fuck out of my apartment and don't you ever some back you son of a bitch!" And with that last word Merlin stormed into the bathroom and locked the door. 

He heard the two leaving as he sunk onto the floor, curling up into a ball. He felt something wet slip down his cheeks. He tasted the salt and pain. 

"Fuck you destiny! Fuck you." This was the finally straw for America. First Kiana, then Jack, now what Arthur!

"I think its time for you to come back to England mate." 

"Who, who said that?" Merlin pulled his head from out between his legs and looked around the shitty bathroom.

"On the other side of the door Merlin."

"Gwain?"

"... Maybe?"

"How the hell did you get it my apartment?"

"Magic?"

Magic, of course he answered with bloody magic! Every adventure starts with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the chapter is over. So i've made my official comeback I guess. Sorry to everyone who waited for so long! I'm really sorry for the wait! Anywho thx for reading, kudos, bookmarking, and commenting! And don't be shy, comment if you have any feedback or ideas! Its greatly appreciated.  
> Signing off,  
> Kiki3256.


End file.
